


Disgust

by cherry_shot



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blood and Gore, Bullying, Cannibalism, Disembowelment, Drowning, Drug Abuse, F/F, F/M, Genital Mutilation, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character(s), Rape/Non-con Elements, Stalking, Telepathy, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_shot/pseuds/cherry_shot
Summary: Being a telepath in a world of humans is boring. Until suddenly one day it’s not.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Disgust

**Author's Note:**

> A scene on the side of the road starts the fast-moving and downwards spiral into a pit full of obsession and blood. Eddie meets her angel and grinds her teeth at the sight of her.

It was freezing as Eddie walked. She took the last sip of the sluggish cold coffee before crushing the paper cup in her hand. She tossed it onto the side of the road, into a bank of muddy gray snow, and stopped to light a cigarette. No other pedestrians were walking at this time, just a few lone cars flying along the road. Eddie lit her fag with her numb fingers and stood quietly smoking for a moment, before beginning to walk again. 

It was silent except for the sound of her footsteps crushing the snow underneath her boots as she walked. Suddenly, she heard a cry coming from the woods, something high pitched and desperately feminine and Eddie stopped as she peered into the woods. She couldn’t see anything from the side of the road, but it only took a minute of stealthily treading through the dead trees before she came upon the sight of them. Three teenage boys crowding over the girl, who was shivering in the cold. 

“Shut the fuck up Addison,” One of them said, smacking the girl across the face while the other two watched. He rubbed himself through his dirtied jeans and Eddie slid behind one of the larger trees to watch them, cigarette burning away in her hands. 

“Come on Mason I’m freezing-” 

“I said, shut up!” Mason whipped around to glare at one of the other boys while Addison started to shimmy away. Her legs were bare and probably numb from the snow, her pale skin splotchy with red. Mason gripped her ankle and pulled her back to him while she whined. “Come on bitch you’ve been playing with me for too long,” Mason glared at her and fumbled with his pants zipper, “Now you’re gonna suck us off and shut up about it.” Addison cried louder and Mason rolled his eyes, spurred on by his audience’s grumbling, before rearing his fist back to punch Addison in the face. She slumped forward, howling as she clutched her bloodied nose, and Eddie could feel herself heat up as she watched that spray of red start to drip down onto the snow. One of the other boys laughed and slipped a hand into his pants as he cheered. 

“Get her Mason, I’m gonna freeze my balls off over here,” Mason grumbled in agreement as he fished his half-hard dick out of his pants fully, gripping the top of Addison’s head as he began to lower her mouth onto his length. 

“Don’t fucking bite me you little bitch.” 

At that, Eddie decided to intervene and she stepped forward, putting her cigarette out on her jacket and she cleared her throat to announce herself. 

“Who the fuck are you?” Mason demanded and Eddie rolled her eyes, turning to stare at the boy behind him. 

“You want to lay on the ground. You want to be still.” Eddie said as the boy she was staring at suddenly went slack as he crumpled onto the ground. 

“Hey what the fuck are you-” 

“You want to lay on the ground. You want to be silent.” She turned to look at the other boy, the one who had yelled, and he slumped to the ground as well. Two of them dealt with, she turned towards the other, Mason, who was still standing awkwardly crouched with his pink dick resting on Addison’s lips. He looked like he wanted to speak but it was easy to slip into his mind, to quiet him so that Eddie could think of her next move. 

“What do you have on you?” 

“I have my dad’s hunting knife and my phone,” Mason said, eyes widening as his mouth offered up the answer to the question Eddie asked. He probably thought she was crazy but Eddie didn’t care, it didn’t matter to her. She walked up to them and shoved Mason away from the girl. 

“You want to be quiet,” She said to the girl, who nodded while fat tears continued to fall from her red eyes. Eddie lit another cigarette and leered at Mason. “You want to take your knife,” She said, before pointing at the other two boys who were still laying in the snow, “and you want to butcher them for me.” Addison made a small cry while Mason nodded, quickly pulling out a large serrated hunting blade from his jacket. If Eddie wasn’t already interested in seeing him use it, she would have taken it. 

Eddie squatted down next to Addison, running her hand down the girl’s head to calm her down, and motioned for Mason to start. 

Mason took the blade and crossed over to the first boy, who watched silently in horror as Mason stabbed the knife into his neck. It wasn’t the right move and Eddie sighed as he continued stabbing the boy in the throat, letting the blood bubble over and bleed out onto the pristine white snow. The wound was ugly and jagged, and blood poured out from his jugular, a thick dark stream of red. 

“I said butcher them. Leave him alone and do the other one, cut his stomach open for me.” Addison was sobbing louder now, retching slightly as Mason stepped in the blood, leaving the other boy to gurgle softly as he died in the snow. She crouched and squeezed her eyes shut, quietly begging for her life or to leave. It was distracting so Eddie called for Mason to wait before she grabbed a handful of the girl’s hair and yanked her head up to look into her eyes. 

“You should be grateful, I saved you from them.” Eddie spat, sticking her cigarette into her mouth to smack Addison’s red face with her other, “You want to be quiet and watch.” She let go of Addison’s hair and watched pleased as the girl swallowed down her sobs, eyes wide and terrified as she stared at Mason. Mason stood over the other boy and waited for Eddie to tell him to start, before he cut through the fabric of the other boy's shirt and jacket, revealing his tan and sweating flesh. He smashed the knife into the soft spot below the sternum, before dragging it slowly down to his pelvis. Eddie pushed into his mind as she smoked, telling him what to do next. Mason bent over and dug his hands into the flesh on both sides of the cut, ripping it open to reveal the glistening sheen of his organs. He dug in deeper into the body and pulled out what he could reach, big globs of fat, intensities, and what was left of his stomach as he crushed the organ in his hand. 

Seeing this, Eddie grinned as an idea came into her mind. 

She turned to grin at Addison, who was crying again as she watched the scene before them. 

“Get up, come stand with me next to him.” Addison stood slowly and walked meekly behind Eddie as she led her over to the body. The sight of his disembowelment must’ve been too much for her to take because despite Eddie’s warnings she doubled over and vomited into the snow. Eddie fumed and gripped Addison’s hair again and thought about smashing her face into the pile of her sickness, but she stayed true to her original idea. 

“You don’t want to struggle.” She said sweetly into the girl’s face, before slamming it into the open wound. Addison gagged but stayed still as Eddie smashed her face into the boy's bowels. She rubbed Addison’s face deeper into the gore and held her there for a moment, watched her still body twitch as she tried desperately to struggle. When she finally pulled her free, Addison gasped for breath and flinched as the other boy's blood dripped down her face. Eddie threw her to the ground, into her vomit, and said, “Mason did this all to you. I was never here.” 

She turned to Mason and said, “This was you, you killed them because you wanted to.” He nodded and Eddie started to walk away, before turning back to him to add, “Why don’t you chase her for a little while, kill her if you catch her.” Addison shrieked and bolted instantly, finally free from Eddie’s control and Mason quickly took off after her. Eddie pulled off a branch of one of the pine trees and followed her steps back to the road, erasing her footsteps with the branch as she walked. 

The road was just as silent as it had been before she made her detour, except now her fingers and toes were fully numb. She shoved them into her jacket and whistled happily as she walked, making her way into town. It took her another half an hour to make it to Martin’s. It was a dive, with greasy countertops, and cracked seats, but the beer was cheap and not awful so Eddie frequented the place along with the rest of the town. The bartender was an older woman, her plastic-filled breasts bulging through her almost see-through shirt, and Eddie watched the other men at the bar leer at her over the countertop. 

Suddenly though, a new player emerged, a new target. 

Eddie froze as she saw young women walk behind the bar. She was laughing with the other bartender, ignoring the patrons asking for refills, but Eddie barely noticed this as she stared. The girl’s skin was like the snow outside and her hair was dark and curled. She looked like a shadow painted high up on the wall of a cathedral, the painful face of a martyr splattered red with blood and sin. Her skirt and shirt were white and hung tight on her skinny body, giving Eddie and the other patrons ample room to ogle her form. She flirted openly with the men at the bar and tossed Eddie what seemed like a genuine smile when she passed by. 

She was perfect. 

“Noelle, come on get me a drink.” One of the men at the bar waved his empty glass and the angel rolled her eyes, swaying her hips as she walked over to him to take his glass. Noelle. Eddie mouthed her name like it was a prayer, and it tasted like honey and gas on the back of her tongue, sour acid but sweeter than anything she’d ever eaten. 

Eddie jolted out of her seat, needing to separate herself from this new girl to stop herself from taking her right now. The basement wasn’t perfect yet, and it needed to be for an angel like that. It would take another few weeks for the basement to be perfect, so she’d have to wait for Noelle, but she could find another in the time being. The wind had picked up outside and Eddie opted to catch the bus back to her neighborhood, not wanting to freeze to death on the side of the road before she could truly begin her work. It took longer this way, but she spent the ride grinning out of the window in the back of the bus, muttering softly to herself over and over again. 

Noelle Noelle Noelle Noelle. 

\-   
\- 

Later that week, Eddie found herself at the library. She was pouring over the travel books, looking for something to mull over as she drank later that night when she spotted him. A large man seated near the horror section, his greasy hair hiding his face from her. He was a bulking man, hunched over and almost crouched against the shelves to hide the wide expanse of his shoulders and the thick mass of his torso. His hair was slick against his head, the blonde color almost brown from the dirt and lowlight of the library. But it wasn’t his appearance that interested her, it was his thoughts. Scenes of violent assault, rape, and destruction of the female form filled his mind as he read, and Eddie grinned as she felt a hint of hot arousal in the back of his mind as well. 

“What’re you reading?” She asked, slipping into his mind to make him interested in talking with her, and his bright blue eyes whipped up to look at her smiling face. 

“Uh, Lovecraft.” He held up the book, and looked around the empty shelves around them, before adding hastily, “The Necronomicon.” Eddie held her hand out and he passed the book without question, letting her flip through it aimlessly as she probed his mind further for her next question. 

“Are you interested in magic?” 

He guffawed, taking the book back from her and standing up as he said, “No, not at all. It’s just fiction.” When he was standing Eddie finally took notice of him in full. He was tall, taller than her by a good foot at least, and even under his dirtied flannel shirt and jacket, she could see the ripple of his muscles. He would be perfect. 

“I’m Eddie,” She offered her hand which he took and shook awkwardly before stuffing his hand back into the pocket of his cleans. 

“Uh, Flint Price.” Eddie entered his mind again and sifted through some of his thoughts, smiling as images of battered faceless women filled his mind as he looked at her. She pushed deeper into his mind and planted the idea that she was nothing like the other women he lusted over, and soon the images of short-haired girls turned back to long-haired beauties crying in smudged makeup. 

That was much better. 

“Well Flint,” She said, “I’m quite a fan of Lovecraft as well, why don’t you stop by my place later tonight and we can talk about his works a bit more.” Eddie barely needed to slip into his mind to get him to accept the offer, he was lonely, horribly lonely, and he jumped at her offer. She gave him her address and told him to stop by later that night. She slipped into his mind just to be safe, but he was already saying yes before she had even planted the idea. 

He was perfect. 

-  
-

The basement was her prized possession. It was a large room with low ceilings, large enough for Eddie to stand straight up but no doubt low enough that a taller man would have to crouch. She had been working on it for months now, collecting toys and equipment. For now, it was mostly complete. Along the wall, she had built metal shelving to house and display the assortment of tools she had collected. Long pointed screwdrivers, hammers, serrated saws, and sharp pliers. There was a bundle of rope as well, alongside a collection of short chains that Eddie had mounted to the cement wall each one with a metal cuff resting on the edge. Eddie spent most of her free time down in the basement, writing plans in an old notebook she kept buried under a loose floorboard with all the different manic ideas of torture and mutilation. 

She still wanted a cage, the type you’d keep a large dog in, and now that she had Flint it would be easy to acquire without suspicion. 

Eddie pulled up the loose floorboard and took her journal out, sitting down on the floor to begin to write. 

Noelle. (works on Tuesdays (?))   
an angel in white. a miracle amidst this rotten town with its rotten people. what would her blood look like? would she bleed red like the others or would she bleed white? I want to see her spine   
fluttering open like angel wings. She is a perfect specimen, practically an unblemished gift amidst the snow. 

She stared at the notebook for a while and wished she had a picture of Noelle to post on her walls or in the notebook and made a mental note to start following the girl to get a few pictures and information to post on the walls. Putting the book back under the floorboards, Eddie worked on polishing her tools for the next few hours while she waited for Flint to arrive. 

By the time she heard a knock at the door, Eddie was upstairs drinking and reading in her living room, working through a bottle of whiskey. She dropped her book and took the bottle with her to the door. Flint was still wearing the same dirtied flannel from earlier but he’d hidden his hair under a hat. 

“Come on in, you drink?” 

He laughed, “Yeah, I fucking drink.” They made their way into Eddie’s kitchen and Flint took a seat at the table. The kitchen was clean besides the stack of empty beer cans in the corner, and Eddie pulled two glasses out from her cabinet before taking a seat across from Flint. She poured them both a full glass and passed one over to Flint, who took a long sip of the booze before speaking. 

“So, you like Lovecraft too? 

Eddie nodded, drinking as well, before saying, “You want to tell me about your desires to rape and kill. You want to be honest with me.” Flint’s hand stilled on his drink and he placed the cup back down on the table before starting to speak. 

“I dream about raping a girl and being violent with her, fucking her dry in every hole and beating the shit out of her, before getting on top of her mangled body and choking the life out of her. I dream about this a lot.”

“Interesting,” Eddie said, taking another sip, “Why do you feel this way? Are you just a violent person?” 

He shrugged, “No, my mom used to beat the shit out of me as a kid. Not just spanking, she used to whip me with a belt till I’d bleed and lock me in the closet. My last therapist said it was all probably because of that, that I have lasting aggression towards women.” 

Flint gulped down the rest of his whiskey and Eddie refilled his glass, letting them sit in silence before asking, “So your family still lives in town?” 

He laughed, “Fuck no, I moved away from those fuckers when I turned eighteen. Dad died when I was a kid and Mom probably still lives in New York.” 

“Do you have any friends in town?” 

“No, I live here by myself,” He said, taking another long sip of the whiskey Eddie had given him, “my last girlfriend moved into the city last year, and now it’s pretty much just be and Parker.” At Eddie’s expression he hastily added, “My dog, Parker’s my dog.” 

Hiding her grin behind her cup, Eddie could barely believe her luck. He was perfect, no relatives no friends, no fucking life? Nobody would ever miss him if the plan went south and he was already the easiest of them all to control. He had drive, like her.

He wanted to kill. 

They drank for a while longer and Eddie put her number in Flint’s phone, slowly planting more and more ideas in his head about his desire to help her, his desire to kill with her. By the time they’d finished the bottle, it was nearing midnight and Eddie saw him to the door, smiling and saying how she’d call him later that week. She watched him stumble down her driveway and towards the bus stop for a few minutes, before locking the door behind and returning to the cold chill of her home. Everything was falling into place now, with this new tool at her disposal. Eddie popped a few painkillers she’d bought off some kid earlier that week and crawled into bed. 

She fell asleep grinning. 

\-   
\- 

It was Tuesday of the next week when Eddie found a reason to call Flint again. She’d barred him from emailing or texting her the first time they’d meet, nothing traceable could exist if this ever went south, but she knew he must be getting desperate for release by now. 

She’d parked her car outside of the local high school and had spent the last thirty minutes chain-smoking and watching from the back of the parking lot at the hoard of teens laughing and leaving the school. One, in particular, had caught her eye, a tiny girl with bleached white hair that she must’ve dyed herself, the ends frayed and almost orange in the sun. It was easy enough to follow the girl in her car as she walked home and once they were a few blocks from the school Eddie had slipped into her mind, dropping the idea that Eddie was someone she wanted to talk to. 

“Hey,” Eddie rolled down the passenger side window as the girl approached, “were you following me?” 

“Course not.” Eddie flashed her a smile and soothed the worry away in her mind, filling the girl’s thoughts with the trust of this strange woman tailing her. She rifled through the girl’s thoughts for a moment before finding one that stuck out. Eddie fished her half-empty pack out from her jacket pocket and held it out to the girl, “Wanna smoke?” The girl has the decency to look around for a moment, before slipping into the passenger seat and helping herself to one of Eddie’s Malboros. 

“Thanks for this, I’ve been dying for a smoke all day,” The girl lit up and blew out a puff of smoke into Eddie’s car, she turned to face her and stuck out a small manicured hand, saying, “I’m Dima.” 

“Eddie.” Eddie offered when she took the offered hand, the girl’s hand was soft and she was suddenly overcome with the desire to bend over and dig her canines into the white palm of her hand. “You know, I got a lot stronger stuff back at my place.” Dima smiled and agreed instantly without Eddie even needing to slip into your mind. She started the car and pulled off the side of the road after hitting send on a text she’d drafted to Flint once she saw Dima on the campus. 

Sent 3:17 pm: come over, dinner at my place. - E

\-   
\- 

Flint was already at her place when Eddie pulled up the gravel driveway towards her garage. She’d given Dima another cigarette to nurse on the drive out of town and towards her house, and she could feel the early seed of suspicion brewing in Dima’s head when she spied Flint leaning on the side of the house. 

“He’s my brother,” She offered as she parked the car, “gets the real shit for cheap, you’re gonna love it.” 

Dima shrugged and grabbed her bag, slipping out of the car as she said, “I don’t have any money on me though…” The lie was easy to see through but Eddie wasn’t interested in any money and told her as such. 

“I don’t make a habit of making guests pay for a hit.” She said, nodding to Flint who followed behind them into the house. Even Eddie could feel Flint leering at the younger girl’s exposed legs and her ass, hidden under her short skirt. She soothed over the worry in Dima’s mind and tossed Flint a devious look. They made their way into Eddie’s living room and she grabbed a few beers before joining them. Dima was sitting on the edge of Eddie’s couch while Flint stared at her from across the room. Eddie thrust a beer into his hands and kicked him in the back of his shin, before plastering a smile over her face and sitting next to Dima. 

“Sorry about him,” Eddie said, gesturing over to Flint who was chugging his beer and still standing up against the wall, “he hasn’t had a hit in the past few hours.” 

Dima shrugged and opened her beer, taking a small sip before asking, “So what kinda stuff do you guys have? Any blow?” Nodding, Eddie reached forward and opened the drawer under her coffee table, pulling out a few small baggies and a glass pipe. 

“Yeah, we got a blow, a bit of good heroin as well.” At this Flint perked up and took a seat in the armchair across from them as Eddie began to pour out a few lines of cocaine. 

“Holy shit,” Dima put her beer down and watched as Eddie divided up three clean lines of the stuff with her credit card, “You guys do have good shit, fuck this is awesome.” Eddie laughed and snorted her line, rubbing away the excess from her nose and leaning back against the couch. She watched as Dima snorted her line as well while Flint continued to stare at her. She slipped into his mind and compelled him to take his line as well, not wanting to scare Dima away too quickly with the sight of her ‘druggie brother’ not taking perfectly good coke. Maybe it would do him some good to take a hit. The high was instant and Eddie felt herself grinning as the drug coursed through her body. She grabbed another beer and when she came back Dima and Flint were sharing a thick joint, passing it back and forth lazily as the smoke pooled between them. 

They smoked for a while longer, Dima taking another short line of coke from Eddie’s supply before she could feel Flint’s restlessness growing. When Dima, giggling and swaying on her feet, excused herself to the bathroom Flint finally spoke. 

“Why did you call me here?” He asked, ashing the remainder of the joint, “I don’t mind free drugs but-” 

“We’re going on a hunt.” Eddie finished her beer and stood, cracking her stiff muscles before leaning closer to Flint to whisper, “Get any toys you want and meet me out back, our little rabbit is going to be back soon.” He grinned at the hidden meaning of her words rang through his head and he jumped out of his chair, heading out the front door. Eddie reached under the couch and slipped the pistol she kept there into the waistband of her jeans, pulling on her jacket to cover the bulge it left. 

When Dima returned her high must’ve been starting to die off because she looked at the empty baggie on the coffee table. 

“Where’d your brother go?” She asked but Eddie ignored her, slipping into the girl’s mind and taking a hold of her completely. It was easy, in her post-drugged haze, to lead Dima out to the backyard where Flint was waiting for them. He barely reacted to see Eddie leading the other girl silently, Dima unresponsive and almost in a trance as they walked. Eddie realized her hold and Dima jolted back to her body, looking around hurriedly as she tried to rationalize how she was suddenly standing outside. 

“You better start running bunny,” Eddie said, relishing in the terror that quickly covered Dima’s features as she gestured to Flint with the loaded pistol, “You don’t want the big bad wolf to catch you.” Dima took off into the woods and Eddie nodded to Flint as they started to chase after her. 

Running like this, on the hunt through the woods, was making Eddie feel more alive than she ever had before. Her lungs burned slightly from the excursion and the cold air and she could hear Flint keeping pace behind her. Suddenly, she heard a small crack and slipped into the delicious fear of Dima’s mind. Eddie held up her hand for Flint to stop and pointed towards one of the larger trees, mouthing the word ‘quiet’ to him. He stalked silently towards the tree and Eddie slipped in the girl’s mind to keep her from moving just long enough to let Flint get his hands on her. After that brief hold, she started screaming. 

Eddie laughed and basked in the sound of the shrieking as Flint dragged Dima back towards the clearing by her hair, her small body flailing impressively as she screamed. 

“Shut up!” Flint yelled at her, slamming her head down into the soft ground as she cried. 

“I can make her silent if that’s what you want.” Eddie pressed the sole of her boot into the small of Dima’s back, holding her down in the dirt. Flint shook his head. 

“No, I don't want us to be heard though.” Dima thrashed as Flint rolled her onto her back. 

“We won’t.” Eddie said, but she slipped into Dima’s head to keep her from screaming regardless, “I enjoy hearing her though.” 

Flint nodded, grinning as Dima whipped her gaze between them. Her face was red and tear-streaked as she tried to scream again, before slamming herself back on the ground and shouting, “Let me go! P-please, let me go!” 

He slipped his hands up her body to wrap around her frail neck, squeezing loosely as he snapped, “Be quiet.” Dima howled and scratched at his hands, kicking her legs out fruitlessly as she continued to cry. 

“Just shut the fuck up cunt,” Flint growled, tightening his grip around Dima’s throat until her eyes were bulging out of his skin as her face turned into a beautiful shade of burnt pink. He yanked her skirt up and stuck two dry fingers inside of her. She gurgled and scratched frantically at his hand before Eddie coughed loudly, making Flint look back at her and loosen his grip. Dima surged up as she gasped for breath, hot tears pouring down her red face as she cried. Flint twisted his fingers deeper inside of her, stretching them as he did so, and Dima shrieked. 

“You want to keep your hands above your head. You don’t want to kick him.” Eddie walked over and crouched next to Dima as she spoke, watching as the girl’s arms went limp and lay crossed above her head, her legs still twitching as she tried to kick her legs. 

“Let me go! Please, please just stop!” Dima’s mouth was bleeding slightly from where Flint had punched her and Eddie leaned forward to wipe her thumb against the wound. She ran her tongue along with the digit and grinned as Dima started screaming again, flailing as much as she could with the hold over her body. Flint yanked his fingers out of her and stood up to unzip his jeans. Dima whined loudly when he pulled out his erect cock, thumbing over the tip glistening with sweat and precum as he knelt back down in front of her. Flint looked at Dima, running his hand down her face and wiping away some of the tears from her slick skin. He leaned forward and licked across her cheek, biting down softly on the soft ridge of her cheekbones. Whimpering, Dima turned to look at Eddie as Flint’s hand trailed back down under her skirt. 

“Please,” She wailed, trying to wiggle away from Flint as Eddie tightened her hold on the girl’s mind, holding her in place as Flint lined up his erection with her dry cunt, “Please just let me go.” Flint thrust into her and Dima screeched, her voice cracking with pain as he fucked into her. Eddie slipped her free hand into the front of her pants and rubbed herself lazily while she watched Flint pummel into Dima, the girl’s legs shaking as she continued to scream. Flint grunted and leaned further over her, shoving Dima’s face into the dirt as he fucked into her, his thrusts increasing with speed and vigor as she whined and moaned in pain. Eddie felt the faint twinge of her own pleasure and wetness as she watched. When he came, only after another moment, Eddie’s legs buckled and she sighed out in relief as she came with him. He pulled out and aimed his cock at Dima’s face, painting her pale face with hot white cum. She turned into the dirt and shivered at the feeling of his cum cooling on her skin. 

“Alright, Flint got off her,” Eddie crossed over the clearing and tucked her gun into her waistband as she pulled Flint off of Dima, “it’s my turn.” 

“Fine.” Flint tucked himself back into his dirty jeans and stumbled a few feet away from the pair. Eddie crouched over top of Dima and rubbed some of Flint’s cum into the girl's skin, marveling at the way it so easily soaked into her already pale skin. 

“Let me go, p-please.” Dima’s voice was rough from her screams and Eddie smiled down at her. 

“Can’t do that bunny. You should’ve run faster,” As she spoke, Eddie slipped her hand down to her boot and pulled out the thick hunting knife she’d stored there back at the house, “Now you go ahead and scream as much as you want, but don’t fucking move a muscle.” Dima’s eyes widened and Eddie ran the cool steel of the blade over the soft skin of her bare thigh. With the blade, she slit through her panties and skirt easily and shoved the clothing off of Dima. Eddie stared at her bare sex, red and pulsing from Flint’s abuse. She dragged the knife down from the top of Dima’s white hip until the tip of the blade was nestled against the girl’s entrance, half-hidden behind her dark pubic air. At this point Dima was hysterical, shrieking and pleading for someone to help her or for Eddie to stop and take the knife away from her. Eddie paused and moved to pull the knife away just to see a brief glimmer of hope flashed in her eyes before she rammed the knife inside of her. Dima’s scream pierced Eddie’s ears as she twisted the knife, burying it up to the hilt inside her soft pussy. Blood began to pour out from between her legs as Eddie continued to ram the knife deeper and deeper inside of her, sticking her hand inside the girl in order to stab her. 

Eddie could hear Flint shuffling behind her but she was too focused on the blood gushing over her hand, making the handle of the knife slick in her grip. Dima had grown quiet by now, twitching and eyes glazed over as Eddie pulled back to stab into the sensitive part of her genitals and outer labia lips. After mutilating her to her heart's content, Eddie tossed Flint a smile and called out, “It’s time to end this, I’m getting hungry.” With that, she stood up and shook off some of the excess blood from the knife before bending down to lean over Dima’s face. She had vomited at some point during the torture and her throat and face were covered with yellow bile. Dima struggled to make eye contact with Eddie as she gripped her face, and Eddie thought she could hear a quiet mutter of “p...ease…” but she couldn’t be sure. Eddie closed the girl's eyes with her free hand, a moment of mercy, before digging the knife into her throat. She stabbed just above the larynx all the way through to the other side of the throat, sawing slightly until she completely cut through one side of Dima’s throat. She gurgled slightly as she died and Eddie dug her hand into the exposed flesh in order to feel the steady pump of the veins as they pumped out buckets and buckets of blood.

She stood up when the blood finally stopped gushing, starting to just drip steadily out of the gaping wound, and Eddie whipped her bloody knife clean on Dima’s shirt. 

“Fuck,” Eddie grinned, cracking her back as she stood and turned to look at Flint, “that was so fucking hot.” 

Flint had the decency to look solemn as Eddie grinned, and he gestured to the corpse at their feet as he asked, “What’re we gonna do with the body now?” 

“You’re going to drag her and we’re going to dump her in the lake.” He nodded and walked over to grip Dima’s cold ankles, before beginning to drag the body towards the lake Eddie had pointed to as she followed. It was a quick walk to the water's edge and it only took Eddie a few minutes to find the bricks and trap she had stashed there a few days earlier. She wrapped the body in the trap and tied a few bricks to it before instructing Flint to toss the body into the deep end of the water.   
“Why’d you close her eyes?” Flint asked as he wiped the sweat off from his forehead, “I would’ve thought you’d want to see the life fade from her, see her die or whatever.” Eddie shrugged, slipping her now clean knife back into her jacket. 

“She had nothing left to give me,” She said, looking up to the sky and watching for a moment as the storm clouds started to roll in over them, “so it just wasn’t worth it.” 

They stood there for another minute until the rain started to come down, and by that time that body had sunk out of view, deep into the darkness of the lake.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a work of fiction and contains extremely dark themes. Please read and heed the tags. I do not endorse any of this behavior in real life and this is solely a work of fiction.


End file.
